At present, transparent airbags have been used extensively for packaging fragile objects, such that when the object is impacted by external forces, the airbags can provide a buffering effect to prevent damages to the object.
In a conventional transparent airbag structure as disclosed in R.O.C. Pat. No. I330613, a bag body of a packaging bag is comprised of a plurality of air-column plates, and the bag body is divided into a seat portion, a bottle body portion, a bottleneck portion, and a handle portion, wherein the seat portion, the bottle body portion, the bottleneck portion and the handle portion are divided to form a plurality of air columns with a buffering effect, such that the air-column plates can be wrapped around the object to provide vibration absorbing and buffering effects to prevent the object from being broken or damaged during transportation.
In addition, objects such as electronic or optoelectronic components or carbon powder cartridge are generally packaged into a dark plastic bag for sheltering external light from projecting onto these components and protecting the object from damages caused by external forces. The dark plastic bag is generally packed into a transparent airbag to further protect the object in the dark plastic bag from being damaged by external forces. For example, a transparent airbag of repeated use as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,273B2 comprises an extended air-column plate capable of covering a pocket of the bag. However, the packaging bag is transparent, so that it is necessary to pack the object into a black plastic bag and seal the black plastic bag before placing the object into the bag to prevent external lights from projecting onto the object. Therefore, the requirements for preventing light exposure and providing the buffering effect cannot be achieved in a single manufacturing procedure, and additional packaging materials are required, and thus failing to comply with the environmental protection requirements.
In addition, P.R.C. Pat. No. 200810094091.4 also discloses an air suspending shockproof bag having hanging plastic plates installed within surrounding air columns of the bag, and the hanging plastic plates installed in the bag provide a U-shaped containing space for placing an object. After the bag is sealed, it is necessary to damage the air columns of the bag to remove the object inside the bag, so that the whole bag is usually discarded after use.